Ciuman Pertama Joongie!
by Kimzurara
Summary: [REPOST] Apa yang dilakukan Joongie setelah Yunnie mencuri ciuman pertamanya? Bagaimana cara Yunnie membujuk teman cantiknya untuk memaafkannya dan tidak pergi ke teman namja lain? -Kim Zurara-


**Title: Chibi Yunjae (Ciuman pertama Joongie!)**

 **Author: Kimzurara**

 **Pairing: Yunjae**

 **Genre: Fluffy, humor, yaoi**

 **Rating: PG-15**

 **AN: Aku merasa fanfic Chibi!Yunjae kurang… jadi aku menulis satu untuk YJS yang menyukai nya^^**

 **Don't like don't read! Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: This is work of fiction. Fictional story about fictional representations of real people. None of them were true. No profit was made from this story!**

.

.

.

.

Di hampir persekitaran apartment yang hanya di tinggali oleh orang-orang yang berada, terdapat sebuah taman permainan untuk anak-anak. Ada beberapa anak manis yang bermain bersama teman-teman mereka, sambal di pantau oleh orang tua mereka bagi memastikan keselamatan mereka. Jauh dari anak-anak yang lain, terdapat dua orang anak namja yang manis bermain bersama membina istana pasir. Anak yang satu mempunyai rupa yang tampan dan anak yang satu lagi mempunyai rupa yang cantik dan imut sekali, dengan rambut depannya yang dijepit kebelakang mengunakan sepit gajah. Kecantikannya seringkali menbuat orang pusing apakah dia yeoja atau namja.

"Yunnie, istananya udah siap!" Pekik Joongie dengan suaranya yang imut.

"Iya Joongie, tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang… apa ya…?" Yunnie membuat aksi berpikir dengan jari telunjuknya memegang dagunya, "Nah, bendera nya lupa. Nah sekarang sudah siap." Yunnie mencucuk kayu kecil yang ada sehelai daun di atas istana pasir yang mereka bina.

"Yeaaaa! Istana Joongie dan Yunnie!" Joongie melompat-lompat dengan gembira sambil bertepuk tangan. "Pasti senang kalau dapat tinggal di istana. Joongie mau." Joongie mempoutkan bibir cherry nya imut.

"Joongie mau tinggal di istana?" Yunnie bertanya sambil tersenyum melihat teman cantiknya.

"Joongie mau Yunnie! Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Joongie bertanya semangat.

"Nanti kalau kita sudah besar Yunnie akan membelikan Joongie sebuah istana yang indah untuk Joongie. Kita akan tinggal bersama. Joongie mau kan tinggal sama Yunnie bersama?" Yunnie bilang ke teman cantiknya itu.

"Mau Yunnie! Joongie Mau!" Joongie bersorak riang.

Yunnie gemas melihat temannya yang imut itu, dia menghampiri Joongie dan memegang kedua pipi chubby milik Joongie dan mencium bibir cherry yang mengoda itu.

.

.

.

.

"Joongie imut sekali." Yunnie bicara.

Joongie tidak memberikan sebarang reaksi, dia menatap Yunnie di hadapannya yang sedang tersenyum itu, mata nya membesar, bibirnya bergetar dan pipinya memerah.

"Hiks… Hiks… Yunnie jahat… Hiks… Hiks…" Joongie menangis membuat Yunnie panik melihatnya.

"Joongie! Mengapa Joongie menangis? Apa Joongie sakit?" Yunnie bertanya sambil menghapus air mata teman cantiknya itu.

Joongie menepis tangan Yunnie dari wajahnya dan menatap tajam Yunnie, tapi malah Joongie kelihatan imut begitu.

"Yunnie jahat… Hiks… Hiks… Itu ciuman pertama Joongie! Kembalikan semula ciuman pertama Joongie!" Joongie menangis kencang setelah meneriak kepada Yunnie.

Ada rasa bahagia di hati Yunnie mengetahui bahawa dialah ciuman pertama Joongie, tapi dia tidak suka melihat teman cantiknya itu menangis.

"Joongie jangan nangis lagi, nanti cantiknya hilang. Maaf Joongie tapi Yunnie tidak bisa mengembalikan ciuman pertama Joongie sebab Yunnie sudah mengambilnya. Joongie jangan nangis yaa?" Yunnie berkata lembut sambil mencoba membujuk si gajah cantik.

Hati Joongie semakin sedih setelah mendengar ucapan Yunnie.

"Hikss… Hikss… Uwaaaaaaa! Yunnie jahat. Joongie benci yunnieee! Uwaaaa! Ummaaaaa." Joongie berteriak dan berlari meninggalkan Yunnie untuk mendapatkan ummanya.

"J-Joongie! Tunggu Yunnie!" Yunnie berlari mengejar Joongie yang menuju ke apartmentnya itu, dia berhenti mengejar Joongie setelah Joongie menutup kencang pintu apartment milik Keluarga Kim. Yunnie tercengang-cengang di luar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Hati kecilnya sedih mendengar Joongie bilang benci padanya. Dia tidak mau itu terjadi. Joongie tidak boleh membenci dirinya. Sambil menunduk Yunnie berjalan perlahan pulang ke apartment miliknya yang hanya berdepanan dengan apartment milik Joongie.

"Yunnie pulang…" Katanya dengan suara yang sedih.

"Loh Yunnie sudah pulang baby. Kenapa wajahmu murung sayang?" Tanya Mrs Jung kepada putra tunggalnya itu.

"Umma… UMMA!" Yunnie menatap wajah kuwatir ummanya sebelum berlari dan memeluk kaki ummanya dan membenamkan wajah kecil nya pada skirt milik Mrs Jung.

"Kenapa Yunnie? Kenapa sedih?" Mrs Jung bertanya.

"Umma… Yunnie harus bagaimana? Joongie bilang dia benci sama Yunnie. Yunnie enggak mau. Joongie tidak boleh membenci Yunnie. Tolong Yunnie umma…" Yunnie merengek manja.

"Kau apain baby Joongie sampai dia bilang benci padamu? Mesti kamu lakuin sesuatu, anak nakal." Mrs Jung menjentil dahi putranya dengan sayang membuat Yunnie cemberut.

"Yunnie nggak lakuin apa-apa kok." Yunnie bilang sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di dada depan.

"Yunnie bohongin umma ya? Kalau begitu umma tidak akan menolong Yunnie untuk membujuk baby Joongie. Biar Joongie membenci Yunnie yang nakal dan pergi ke namja lain." Mrs Jung mengoda anaknya.

"Andwae! Umma! Tolongi Yunnie umma… Joongie tidak boleh pergi ke namja lain. Joongie itu milik Yunnie. Bantuin Yunnie ya umma? Yaa? Yaa?" Rayu Yunnie sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh ummanya kencang.

"Aduh Yunnie hentikan kau membuat umma pusing baby." Kata Mrs Jung. "Baiklah umma akan menolongmu. Gimana kalau kita ke toko boneka selepas umma menyiapkan makan malam. Kita belikan baby Joongie boneka gajah yang besar supaya dia sayang ke Yunnie lagi?"

"Boneka gajah umma? Eung! Ayo umma. Joongie suka sekali sama gajah umma. Joongie bilang kalau gajah itu imut, tapi lebih imut lagi Joongie menurut Yunnie umma." Pekik Yunnie senang.

"Nah sekarang bilang ke umma kenapa Joongie membencimu?" Mrs Jung bertanya penasaran.

"Hehehe. Tadi Yunnie mencuri ciuman pertama Joongie umma. Terus Joongie nangis, hehehe." Yunnie berkata sambil tersengih-sengih senang.

"Astaga. Anak ini, kecil-kecil sudah pandai berciuman. Darimana kau belajar hah?" Tanya Mrs Jung gemas dengan kelakuan putranya sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Appa kan selalu lakuin itu ke Umma. Yaa, Yunnie ikutin saja." Yunnie berkata dengan wajahnya yang polos.

'Tidak ada jatah malam buatmu hari ini, Jung.' Gumam Mrs Jung sambil mengomeli suaminya yang pervert itu.

Sementara itu di apartment milik keluarga Kim.

Tangisan kencang milik namja cantik dan imut itu masih kedengaran membuat sang umma merasa cemas.

"Omo! Baby mengapa menangis sayang? Apa ada yang menyakitimu? Bilang ke umma baby." Mrs Kim mendekap putra cantiknya sambil mengusap belakang Joongie. Melihat-lihat tubuh Joongie apa ada yang terluka sehingga membuat baby nya menangis kencang begini. "Kamu kenapa baby?" Tanya Mrs Kim lagi.

"Umma! Hikss… Hikss… Yu-Yunnie jahat umma… Hikss… Hiks… Joongie benci… Hikss.. Hikss…" Tangis Joongie dengan suaranya yang imut.

"Yunnie kenapa baby? Apa Yunnie yang membuatmu menangis baby? Biar umma marahi Yunnie nanti, baby jangan menangis lagi sayang. Nanti leher mu sakit baby." Mrs Kim bertanya dengan lembut. Menghapus air mata putra cantiknya. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah imut putranya dengan matanya yang sembam dan pipi yang memerah.

"Umma… Yunnie tega sekali ke Joongie umma… hikss… hiks… Yunnie mencuri ciuman pertama milik Joongie umma… hikss… hikss… cekalang tidak akan nada lagi yeoja yang mahu sama Joongie… hiks… hikss… Yunnie jahat… hikss… Joongie benci… hikss.. hikss… Joongie tidak akan memaafkan Yunnie umma…" Cerita Joongie ke sang ummanya yang hanya tersenyum-senyum mendengar celoteh anaknya.

"Astaga baby. Umma pikirin apa tadi. Tapi tidak boleh begitu baby, Yunnie kan temanmu dari kamu masih bayi lagi sayang. Yunnie pasti sedih kalau kamu tidak mau berteman samanya lagi baby." Mrs Kim mengusap pipi chubbynya lembut.

"Hmph. Biar Yunnie sedih. Yunnie kan sudah jahat sama Joongie." Joongie mengembungkan pipinya imut membuat sesiapa saja melihatnya merasa gemas untuk mencium pipi itu.

"Yaa sudah, sekarang Joongie tenangkan diri dulu sambil menonton cartoon hello kitty kegemaran mu di tv sementara umma menyiapkan makanan malam, okay baby?" Mrs Kim mengarahkan putra cantiknya.

"Siaran hello kitty nya sudah mau mula! Omo! Joongie akan ketinggalan umma, untung umma mengingati Joongie." Pekik Joongie riang sambil berlari kecil ke ruang tamu untuk menonton cartoon hello kitty.

SELEPAS MAKAN MALAM.

Lonceng apartment milik keluarga Kim berbunyi, Joongie sedang menonton tv sambil memakan pudding roti buatan ummanya sementara Mrs Kim yang sedang mengelap meja makan baru hendak pergi membuka pintu depan tapi di halang oleh Mr Kim, "Biar aku saja Yeobo."

Mr Kim membuka pintu depan dan tersenyum kepada tetamu mereka, "Loh Mrs Jung dan Yunnie. Mari silakan masuk." Mr Kim mempersilakan tetamu nya masuk.

"Kim Samchon, Joongie eodiga?" Yunnie bertanya langsung kepada Appa Joongie, di pelukannya terdapat boneka gajah berwarna pink yang besar.

"Joongie lagi nonton tv tu di ruang tamu Yunnie." Mr Kim menjawab tersenyum, "Joongie-yah, teman mu datang ni." Teriaknya, "Ayo masuk Yunnie dan Mrs Jung."

Joongie yang sedang asyik memakan pudding roti menoleh ke kanan untuk melihat siapa yang dating, wajah cerianya berubah menjadi cemberut melihat Yunnie tetapi matanya berbinar melihat boneka gajah yang ada di pelukan Yunnie.

"M-mau apa Yunnie kemari?" Dengan suara yang ketus tapi imut Joongie bertanya dengan matanya tidak lepas dari memandangi boneka gajah.

"Yunnie mau minta maaf sama Joongie. Joongie mau kan maafkan Yunnie? Joongie jangan benci Yunnie nee?" Yunnie berkata pada Joongie dengan wajah yang di buat memelas.

"Tidak mau. Yunnie jahat sama Joongie. Biar saja Joongie membenci Yunnie dan mencari teman namja yang lain. Toh Hyunjoong, Siwon, Yihan hyung, Seunghyun, Minnie dan banyak lagi yang mau berteman sama Joongie." Kata Joongie.

"Tidak boleh! Joongie tidak boleh berteman sama namja lain. Joongie itu milik Yunnie. Apa boneka gajahnya Yunnie bawa pulang saja yaa? Lagipula Joongie tidak mau memaafkan Yunnie." Yunnie berteriak kencang sambil berpura-pura untuk membawa boneka gajah itu pulang.

Mata bulat Joongie membesar, dia mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menghalangi Yunnie dari pergi.

"Andwae! Yunnie, jangan di bawa pergi boneka gajahnya… Yunnie beli untuk Joongie kan? Iyakan? Gajahnya lucu Yunnie, seperti Joongie yang imut. Joongie akan maafkan Yunnie kok. Jangan di bawa pulang ya Yunnie?" Joongie merengek manja pada teman tampannya itu.

Yunnie tersenyum jahil setelah mendengar ucapan Joongie nya.

"Benar Joongie mau maafkan Yunnie?" Tanya Yunnie lagi.

Joongie mengangguk kepalanya imut.

"Gomawo, Joongie. Cayanghae!" Yunnie memberikan boneka gajah itu kepada Joongie dan di sambut dengan gembira oleh Joongie.

Joongie tersenyum dengan imut sambil memeluk boneka gajah yang besar itu dengan gemas. "Cayanghae, Yunnie! Gajahnya imut Yunnie. Joongie suka."

"Sekarang Joongie tidak marah lagi kan?" Yunnie bertanya meminta kepastian.

Joongie melihat wajah Yunnie dengan lama sambil memeluk boneka gajah sebelum menghampiri Yunnie dan mencium bibir Yunnie cepat.

"Kita kosong kosong Yunnie. Joongie sudah membalas Yunnie dengan mencuri ciuman dari Yunnie." Kata Joongie dengan wajahnya yang memerah imut.

-END-

Hahahaha. Joongie dan Yunnie so cute~~~

Drabbles nya bagus apa tidak?

Mohon di Review


End file.
